


【原創】火紋之沙[上] LML/NC-17(hurt/comfort接403)

by YoyoLin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Greg Lestrade, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Top Greg Lestrade, Top Mycroft Holmes, mycroft holmes/Greg Lestrade - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoLin/pseuds/YoyoLin
Summary: 如我在<婚前出差>那樓下公告的,這篇是我回收當時寫<君之墮>作廢的想法和沒機會使用的一些對話ML兩人的個性稍有強強相對的情形提要:在被從謝林福特救出後ML兩人吵架了,兩人維持了六年不算正式交往的親密關係,麥考夫因為這場爭吵而試圖結束這一切而探長有相反的想法





	1. Chapter 1

「你昨天做了什麼!」 Mycroft穿著他那身黑色睡衣非常憤怒的瞪著Greg

「照顧你，不客氣」Greg把一杯茶遞給 Mycroft，但坐在床上的男人只是怒視著他「OK，那我放床頭櫃」他把杯子放在床頭櫃上

「你知道我們的規定!」 Mycroft憤怒的說

「你昨晚無法照顧自己」Greg說

「不要那樣看我!」 Mycroft說

「哪樣?一臉想睡的模樣?」Greg問

「我不需要你的同情!」 Mycroft說「謝謝你的照顧，現在你可以走了!」

「同情?我又不同情你」Greg說

「我很清楚那種眼神，給我滾」 Mycroft咬牙切齒的說

「 Mycroft，你反應過度了」Greg說

「出去!」 Mycroft吼

「我就在樓下」Greg說

「回你自己家去!」 Mycroft說

「好!這是你說的!」Greg也不爽了，甩上 Mycroft臥室的門憤而離去

 

他直接去蘇格蘭場處理昨晚秘密任務的後續了，謝林福特越獄事件的後續，John和 Sherlock出現在他辦公室時看起來好多了，John昨晚被從井裡撈上來時看起來半死不活的， Sherlock安靜的異常，一副若有所思的模樣

 

「 Mycroft怎麼樣了?」John問

「他好得很」Greg說

「你們吵架了」 Sherlock說

「想知道細節嗎?」Greg沒好氣的說

「不想，你也不想說」 Sherlock說

「你的記憶怎麼樣?」Greg問

「混亂」 Sherlock說「 Mycroft一早就找你吵架?真的?你可是他的男朋友」

「我昨晚把他照顧好了，所以你也別去煩他了，而且我們算不上在交往，他現在大概見到誰都不高興」Greg說

「都六年了你們都能去結婚了」John說

「好了都出去，我有一堆文書工作要做」他把人趕出去關上門心煩意亂的試圖完成手上的報告

 

一切都是昨晚開始的

 

“照顧好 Mycroft”

好吧，Greg沒想到有這一天， Sherlock有了對哥哥的關愛表現外還記得他的名字了，但這一天有太多其他事發生了，見鬼的第三個Holmes家孩子

他們找到 Mycroft時他確實只是被關起來而已，在一間異常溫暖的牢房裡，因為他的手腳被銬在椅子上，而他背後一步之外有一堆燃燒的柴火，說異常是因為謝林福特很冷，因為 Eurus造成的破壞導致了供暖系統被關閉，他讓獄警破壞了一部分的供電系統導致了一些電動門和警報系統也跟者空調壞掉了，房間裡很溫暖，木頭燃燒的味道讓人想到和家人一起過節時的壁爐，火的距離正好不會燒到 Mycroft，但輻射的熱度會直接擴散到他身上

 

這樣的溫度應該要讓人熱得皮膚發紅的，連他都拿掉了圍巾解開了領口的釦子，他自己幫 Mycroft解開手銬並讓其他人去確認謝林福特的狀況，因為他知道 Mycroft不會想讓別人見到自己狼狽的樣子

 

「你還好嗎?」Greg拿出一串鑰匙嘗試打開 Mycroft手上的手銬，這種手銬只有五種規格，只要用對鑰匙就能開，所以他只要嘗試五次最後就一定能打開「 Mycroft?你有聽見我說話嗎?」他蹲下才能看清 Mycroft的臉，他一直低著頭「Myc?」他換上了他們只有獨處時才會用的親密稱呼，但 Mycroft似乎沒聽見

 

他起身扶著 Mycroft的臉讓他抬頭，他的臉是死白的

「 Mycroft你聽見我說話了嗎?我是Greg，Greg Lestrade」他摸著 Mycroft的臉，他出了很多汗，閉著眼睛不肯看他「 Mycroft?」

「Go away.」 Mycroft眼睛張開了一條縫，氣若游絲的說「You’re not real.」他又閉上眼睛想低頭

「抬頭」Greg硬是讓 Mycroft仰頭，從口袋拿出小手電筒，他撐開 Mycroft的眼睛用光直接照他的眼睛，瞳孔沒有收縮「換邊」他對另一邊的眼睛做了一樣的檢查，也沒有收縮，他解開了 Mycroft的領帶和領子的暗扣用手背貼上 Mycroft的脖子，他的體溫偏高，但他坐在火堆前這也不奇怪，他用手指按在 Mycroft的頸動脈上，同時看著自己的手錶計時，心跳快得不正常「他們在你身上用了什麼? Mycroft回答我，不然我無法幫助你，你流了很多汗甚至可能脫水了」

「水…」 Mycroft的注意力似乎終於慢慢被帶回來「苦的水」他

說「我想喝水」

「苦的?」Greg解開了 Mycroft的左手後 Mycroft試圖去拉扯他右手的手銬，但他錯估了距離撲空了兩次才抓住了手銬

「 Mycroft我去拿水給你喝，你別動」Greg把他的左手銬回去時他看到 Mycroft的手腕上有一圈瘀青已經形成了，他掙扎過，長時間的強烈反應

 

他手上有謝林福特的平面圖所以他很快地找到了休息室，拿走了裡面的礦泉水和滅火器，他大概猜到 Mycroft被什麼影響了，而如果他猜的沒錯，把他銬起來反而安全，他用滅火器滅掉了那堆火，然後讓 Mycroft喝水， Mycroft看到瓶子時顯得非常困惑閃開了他

「閉上眼睛」Greg說「會舒服點」 Mycroft閉上眼後才順利的喝了幾口水

 

「Lestrade探長你找到Sir了嗎?」安西亞的聲音從他耳朵裡的通信器傳來

「找到了，但狀況有點複雜，我不認為他能指揮現場」Greg說

「需要醫療支援嗎?」安西亞的聲音裡有一絲擔憂

「最好給他安排個檢驗，調閱監視器，這間房間裡有一個鏡頭，有人對他下藥了，我們最好找到他們用了什麼，雖然我大約猜到應該是啥了」Greg皺著眉

「探長你的推測是?」安西亞問

「LSD(迷幻藥)，他搞不清楚狀況，失去對物體的概念而且顯然有幻覺，這有點麻煩，你如果找到他服藥的時間就立刻告訴我，這一般來說需要12小時才會退」Greg說

「這有危險嗎?」安西亞問

「要看他見到了什麼，他那聰明腦袋肯定能把幻覺弄得很真實」Greg的手放在 Mycroft頭上把他被汗濕的頭髮往後撥好「LSD本身很難吃到要命，但當下的情緒.心理壓力和環境會影響你得到的效果，如果你心情好也沒壓力搞不好用完了人生還會豁然開朗，但如果你是相反的狀況，你能看到地獄， Mycroft有嚴重掙扎的痕跡我會觀察他的手腕和腳踝有沒有受傷，他被銬在一張用螺絲鎖死在地上的椅子上，這八成是故意的」

「Eurus知道Sir會見到的不是什麼美景」安西亞說

「她要他受苦但不打算害死他，至少不是這種方式，被幻覺給嚇死什麼的，還有他背後生了一堆火，我想你已經用監視系統看到了，我不確定他們這麼做的意義是什麼，也許是避免在12小時中 Mycroft失溫也許是有其他目的…」他想到了一個可能性

「…探長?」安西亞不確定Lestrade停頓的原因

「我覺得先帶他回到他能感到安心的地方讓他躺下會比較好」Greg說

「我立刻安排，探長我們已經找到Eurus.Sherlock和John了，請你立刻上直升機去指揮現場」安西亞說

「最好讓醫生檢查一下他，我不知道他實際上還被什麼藥物影響，最好是只有LSD」Greg邊走邊說

「我們會的，稍晚請你到Sir的住處去最後續追蹤」安西亞說

「我?」Greg問

「依照你所說的症狀聽來，Sir現在絕對會排斥任何不該出現在他家中的外人，所以專業照護者可以排除，處在陌生環境對他也可能造成影響，而您聽起來對這種藥物異常的熟悉，但您沒有在毒品組工作的經歷」安西亞說

「那是80年代，我有過一群很瘋的朋友」Greg聳肩

  
  


他上了直升機，去了瑪斯格雷夫大宅的所在，他和 Sherlock他們見面時只說了一部分的事實，因為要讓 Sherlock他們知道多少是 Mycroft的決定，他只會說 Mycroft是被囚禁而已

 

「這間房子是什麼時候燒燬的?」Greg問了一個現場的員警

「呃…我看一下」員警翻了手上的資料「三十年前，原因是小孩子玩火」

「了解了」Greg偶然見到了Eurus，現在已經失去活力，只想要乖乖上床睡覺而不是搞破壞了，所有人都遵守一條原則，不能和她對話，所以即使他想知道 Mycroft被下了什麼藥也不能直接問

 

「雷斯垂德探長，安西亞小姐來電」一個小黑衣把手機交給他便退下了

「怎麼樣了?」Greg問「沒有鎮靜類的藥物混入吧?」

「醫生檢查結束了，只驗出了LSD」安西亞說「有些挫傷和瘀傷但基本上沒有其他問題，有些輕微的脫水，在補充水分後就會沒事，他對醫療人員的反應很糟糕，所以又受了點傷，現在已經在回家的路上了，為什麼問鎮靜劑的事?」

「那個和LSD混用可能會要命，他看起來沒有什麼活力我才在擔心他有沒有被下什麼其他藥」Greg說

「請你直接和把手機給你的探員離開，現場會由我們的人接手指揮， Sherlock和John也會被安排前往醫院檢查的」安西亞說

「好，我明白了」Greg掛了電話和那個探員一起坐車離開了

  
  


他和 Mycroft的關係只能用一言難盡來形容，他們確實有感情存在，可是卻又不算是真正的伴侶，只能算是信任彼此還能一起吃飯.一起攤在沙發上發懶的床伴， Mycroft一直對他保持著某種距離感，那讓他們一直不像交往對象， Mycroft甚至表明了Greg可以去和其他人交往也無所謂，新來的地檢署助理很喜歡他，Greg只說了這是個蠢提議一笑置之可是他知道 Mycroft是認真的，他們不是真正的交往關係

而且他們之間有很多規矩，是 Mycroft絕對不准他違反的規定，工作上保密相關的他都能理解，不許問他的家庭和童年他也猜得到恐怕不是愉快的回憶，唯獨一項特別突出

 

不許脫他的上衣，無論什麼情況都不行，他也不被允許碰 Mycroft的上半身，這是他們第一次上床時被訂下的，他試圖去脫 Mycroft的上衣，想去碰觸 Mycroft的胸膛，然後換來全力的一推， Mycroft很快的冷靜下來然後告訴他這條規定，他也不願意解釋原因，只說如果他不同意他們就立刻停止這一切，無論這他媽算什麼，他們先前可不是沒有親密接觸的，口活.手活不只一次，這樣偷來按去大半年後終於搞到床上了

 

“我知道了“他當時答應了這項要求”你還想繼續嗎?”

“我反應可能有些太過激烈，我道歉” Mycroft說

“沒關係，除此之外你有那裡不希望我碰嗎?”Greg把手放在 Mycroft腿上，他自己只穿著一條內褲， Mycroft穿著內褲和有些大的棉T恤， Mycroft所有的衣服都是合身的，除了這些T恤，都是七分袖，算是很奇怪的一個選擇

 

他的手如果只是碰觸 Mycroft的腰或者腹部並不會引起 Mycroft的反應，但如果他想往上摸就會被緊緊的抓住手腕制止， Mycroft沒有明確訂出他哪裡不能被碰觸，但Greg這六年來得出一個大約的範圍， Mycroft的肩膀以下橫膈膜以上的位置，出於某些原因不讓人碰，也不讓他看，有一次他在 Mycroft家過夜，隔天早上迷迷糊糊的要上廁所， Mycroft正在淋浴，非常生氣的把他轟了出去，他才驚醒然後向 Mycroft道歉

今天倒是解釋了很多事情，包含他猜測的其中一點幾乎是被證實了，只是他猜的是不是正確，還有他猜對了多少而已

 

他進到 Mycroft家裡時負責確保 Mycroft沒有做出什麼危險行為和收拾一切可能造成傷害的利器的兩名小黑衣向他點頭致意，然後與他交接， Mycroft坐在客廳地上不肯動，臉上的表情充滿不安和困惑，手緊緊抓著地毯，整個人僵硬著不敢移動，時不時用力的甩了頭然後重複地告訴自己”那是幻覺”

 

「 Mycroft」Greg蹲下來握住 Mycroft的手「你現在受到藥物影響你知道吧?」

Mycroft點了頭，伸手摸了Greg確認他的真實性

「你現在確實到家了，我會負責照顧你，直到這糟糕的噩夢結束，你現在有哪裡不舒服嗎?」Greg抽掉了 Mycroft的領帶，把他的袖扣和領帶夾跟懷錶取下放在客廳桌上， Mycroft恍神了沒有回答他「我拿運動飲料給你喝，喝點冰涼的東西吧」

 

他去冰箱拿了運動飲料餵 Mycroft喝下， Mycroft還穿著三件套，馬甲的扣子都被解開了，他握著 Mycroft的手，雙手手腕上的瘀青和刮傷在他蒼白的皮膚上很明顯，他保持了室內的昏暗讓 Mycroft不受到太多刺激

「你流了很多汗，我帶你去沖澡吧，會比較舒服」Greg說

「我的頭好痛」 Mycroft被Greg拉起身後說

「那很正常，相信我，我知道這種藥會對人做什麼」Greg說，他帶著 Mycroft上樓，脫下了他的西裝外套和馬甲，解開他的袖箍和吊帶，在來到 Mycroft的襯衫時他的手指捏著鈕扣卻停住了「 Mycroft，你為什麼喜歡看著爐火發呆」他從最底下的鈕扣開始解而不是正常的由領子往下

「因為那在前面，被限制來了」 Mycroft說「這樣我知道那在哪，她(She)跑不了，不會害人」

「…這樣啊」Greg解到了 Mycroft胸口的鈕扣， Mycroft沒有阻止他的意思，他便解開了 Mycroft的襯衫，襯衫敞開著，他第一次看到 Mycroft的胸膛「等下我幫你洗，以免你搞不清楚真假摔倒又得去醫院」他脫掉了 Mycroft的襯衫跟褲子把全裸的人帶進浴室，他讓 Mycroft坐在淋浴間地上，Greg把水溫調到適當的溫度後讓 Mycroft閉上眼從頭開始幫他沖，洗髮精.沐浴乳放在哪他不用找也知道，他幫 Mycroft洗身體時 Mycroft因為頭痛而無法張開眼，他告訴Greg他想關燈睡覺，燈光讓他很難受，Greg安撫他說很快就好了

 

Mycroft的身體很蒼白，彷彿沒照過日光，但那可能是刻意的

 

一片糾結的疤痕彷彿冠軍的肩帶一樣從他的左肩開始往他的背後和胸口蔓延，曾經是很嚴重的燒傷，足以使人痛苦到無法生活的那種程度，胸前的疤痕從鎖骨往胸骨中線蔓延，但並沒有背後和肩膀的來得嚴重，左肩是最嚴重的，背後從左肩胛骨蔓延到脊椎才停止，有些手術的痕跡，可能是清創或者為了減少疤痕而留下的，看著就讓人心疼

 

「好了，我們出去吧」Greg幫 Mycroft把身體和頭髮擦乾換上他的黑色睡衣，他幫 Mycroft扣好了扣子帶他上床躺下，他躺在 Mycroft身旁，因為藥物的關係 Mycroft產生幻覺，有時候會試圖去身上撥掉不存在的某種東西或者因為不確定事物真假而伸手碰觸

「你說什麼?」 Mycroft問

「我沒有說話」Greg說

「好，那是幻聽」 Mycroft說

「 Mycroft」Greg說「我在和你說話，這次是真的」

「做什麼?」 Mycroft問

「過來點」Greg伸手抱住了 Mycroft，他一直隱約覺得 Mycroft的身體隔著他的棉上衣摸起來有些怪但他以前並沒有追根究柢，因為 Mycroft試圖隱瞞他也不會做出無理的行為「安西亞說你的藥效應該會在明天中午前退去，你最好睡一覺」

「起火了嗎?」 Mycroft突然坐起身

「不，並沒有，相信我」Greg抓住 Mycroft的手把他拉回床上

「可是門縫有光」 Mycroft說

「那是我沒有關走廊的燈，我這就去把那關了」Greg下床去開門把走廊的燈關了「你看，只是燈光而已，那是你的幻覺」他回到床上， Mycroft正在發抖，可能是藥物或者是幻覺導致的「我會告訴你什麼是真的，躺下吧」 Mycroft動也不動，所以Greg半拉半扯的讓他躺下，躺在自己腿上，他用手蓋住 Mycroft的眼睛「房間裡是暗的，你感覺到的溫度是我的體溫，我坐在床上所以聲音的來源會在你上方幾吋，除此之外的聲音都是幻聽，你現在什麼都不該看到，我知道你很累了，睡吧」

 

Mycroft最終睡著了，Greg也小心的讓他躺在枕頭上，他躺在 Mycroft旁睡覺，生理時鐘讓他比較早起，他下樓去泡了茶上樓， Mycroft醒來了然後就是爭吵， Mycroft像一隻受傷的野獸，在恢復清醒後第一件事就是張牙舞爪的把他趕走了

 

接著幾天他被工作淹沒，還睡了兩天蘇格蘭場， Mycroft那邊沒有半點消息

但他幹什麼要在意，他們甚至算不上情人

 

他們的關係就只是這樣，發個訊息問對方有空的時間，一場性愛.一頓晚餐.一段拿著咖啡站在221B樓下對 Sherlock的抱怨.噓寒問暖和幾句問候.悲慘的在被全世界遺忘的生日當天對彼此說聲生日快樂.Greg受傷時醫院床頭收到的慰問品.加班時突然出現的外帶. Mycroft疲憊的躺在沙發上枕著他的腿休息.他對 Mycroft說冷笑話和職場上的趣事.一起看的電影.他單方面告訴 Mycroft自己的家庭和童年.和 Mycroft一起吐槽 Sherlock幹的好事.過夜後 Mycroft或者他自己做的早餐……他們不是情人，就只是這樣的關係而已

 

五天過去了，他打給 Mycroft被掛斷了，他打給John問 Mycroft有沒有去他們那，John說Holmes父母來了，顯然他們對 Mycroft遠比對其他子女嚴厲，當時在門外都聽見了Mrs.Holmes的批評

 

「他看起來糟透了」John說「而且這可是我說的，我見到 Mycroft的時候十有八九是 Sherlock闖禍，他不會有什麼好臉色的，他現在看起來像半死不活一樣，而且我很肯定他瘦了，你們和好了嗎?」

「你們什麼時候去他的辦公室的?」Greg問

「今天下午」John說，現在是晚上了， Mycroft可能回家也可能還在加班

「我知道了，謝了」Greg掛斷了電話改撥給安西亞

「雷斯垂德探長?」安西亞接了電話

「 Mycroft回家了嗎?」Greg問

「Sir要求不要向你透漏他的訊息，事實上我甚至不應該接你的電話」安西亞說

「他現在肯定很糟糕吧」Greg說「安西亞，我知道你實際上真的關心 Mycroft，他怎麼樣了?」

「探長，我擔心Sir」安西亞也放棄了那套規矩「他這幾天一直很不好，尤其今天Mr和Mrs.Holmes來過以後更是」

「怎麼個不好法?」Greg收拾著自己的東西

「情緒上低落，沒有什麼動力，也不怎麼進食，像行屍走肉一樣」安西亞說「探長，你們到底為了什麼吵架了?」

「…你知道 Mycroft身上有燒傷嗎?」Greg問

「當然」安西亞說，他得安排 Mycroft的行程和一堆細節，使用的個人藥物和保養品身上穿的衣服手上拿的報告.看的醫生都是他經手的

「你知道多少?」Greg問

「那是Sir在13歲時受的傷，二.三度的燒傷」安西亞說「為什麼要問這點?」

「…你見過他的疤嗎?」Greg問

「見過」安西亞說「某次談判發生意外後醫生Sir清理他右肩的外傷時見過」

「他沒有趕你走嗎?」Greg問

「當然沒有」安西亞皺眉「這是你們吵架的原因?」

「 Mycroft從不讓我看他的上半身，我前一晚幫他換衣服，隔天他清醒了就生氣了，這是他最堅持的一條規定」Greg說

「Sir有說別的嗎?」安西亞問

「”我不需要你的同情”」Greg苦笑

「我想這就是不同的地方」安西亞冷靜的分析「我是Sir的下屬，而你是與他平等的立場」

「我不懂」Greg問

「我們是工作上的關係，我對Sir的想法不重要，而您和Sir卻是私人的關係，沒有人想要被自己的男友可憐」安西亞說

「我們沒有交往」Greg說

「那是你的自己的說法」安西亞說「六年了你第一次看Sir全裸?真的?」

「別告訴我你連這都看過…」Greg想吐槽了

「我不想看那種東西，我假設那和意外見到自己爸爸裸體是類似的感受」安西亞眼神死的說「但都六年了，真的?」

「我尊重他」Greg說

「Sir肯定在家」安西亞說「你去探望他吧」

「他如果不想見我還得花力氣把我趕出來一次」Greg說

「我不覺得他有力氣做這種事」安西亞說「他是真的很糟，我很擔心他，雷斯垂德探長」

「我明白了」Greg掛斷了電話

  
  


他開車去 Mycroft家的路上回想著他們之間的相處

「我們算是在交往嗎?」Greg問

「不」 Mycroft說「你隨時可以和別人交往，我不是一個適合的對象」

「你好得很啊」Greg說

「你知道”香腸原則”嗎?」 Mycroft問

「這個現在說出來好像會有點歧異」Greg說，他的手正放在 Mycroft後頸上， Mycroft跪在他腿間口他

「香腸原則的意思是，如果你喜歡某個東西就不該去深究那底下究竟是如何構成的，你不會喜歡真正的我的，所以你適合找別人交往」 Mycroft說

「…我覺得夠了，到床上去?」Greg說

「我也這麼覺得」 Mycroft起身時抹了把嘴， Mycroft的床很軟，兩個人交疊的重量讓床墊深陷下去，他隔著 Mycroft的上衣碰觸他，親吻少數露在外面的肌膚，他的脖子和一部分鎖骨， Mycroft會把燈切得很昏暗，但他最初猜測 Mycroft身上有疤痕是因為有一次他的袖子往上掀了些，短暫的讓Greg看見他肩頭的一部分疤痕， Mycroft很快的把袖子拉好，Greg也假裝沒看到

 

他們接吻時總像兩隻在撕咬的公獅，爭著佔據主導權但那種鬥劍似的唇齒交纏就是他們的方式，有時候不慎嗑著了牙也不會慢下來， Mycroft啃咬他脖子時像是要把他的氣管咬斷一樣，牙齒刮過他的皮膚後的吸吮和舔咬就像在獵物的骨頭上舔掉碎肉的老虎，拉扯著對方上床時就和拖著蹬羚上樹的獵豹似的，有時候他會抓著 Mycroft的雙手把他按在床上，但那也不是容易的事， Mycroft會反抗.會閃，他的手自由後會抓著他的領子或者手按著他的後腦勺把他往下壓開始一個火辣的深吻， Mycroft的手指抓著他後腦杓的頭髮不放的感覺他熟悉無比，有時候 Mycroft跨坐在他身上帶著一絲勝利的微笑俯視著被他翻倒躺在床上的探長，雙手按著Greg的肩膀不讓他起身，有時候他們在毫無人煙的監視死角擁吻，緊貼著彼此的身體，感受對方的體溫和燃起的慾望，用腿刻意的去磨蹭對方的下體或者直接動手隔著褲子握住已經被喚醒的慾望，六年足夠兩個人完全了解彼此的身體，無須討論或者言詞就知道對方需要什麼.想要什麼

 

Mycroft操人時會有一種像是露齒威嚇的狼群首領似的笑，不明顯也不會一直掛著，那個表情彷彿抓住了神父的靈魂的惡魔一樣邪惡又喜悅，他穿著寬鬆的上衣所以那些灰色的棉質衣服總會被弄髒，潤滑液和精液經常沾得到處都是，衣服下襬掃過他的皮膚時總讓他覺得有點癢

 

而他操 Mycroft時也是一樣，這些灰色的上衣經常遭殃， Mycroft有一堆一樣的灰衣， Mycroft有時候得動手把衣服拉好才不會往上掀開，當他讓 Mycroft趴在床上時他會揪著衣服下襬就像抓著一隻獅子的尾巴似的，這樣 Mycroft就不用一直去擔心他的上衣，但實際上他的衣服就算滑到腰部上緣也不會讓 Mycroft馬上動手去拉，當 Mycroft躺著被操時他身上的衣服幾乎每次都會被弄得一片狼藉，他的勃起貼在灰色的布料上，頂端冒出的前液會先沾溼肚子上那片布料，讓灰色變成深灰，他會隔著衣服把手掌貼在 Mycroft胸口感受他快速的心跳，用衣料和手去磨蹭 Mycroft的乳尖直到他們挺立，他會隔著那層薄薄的棉質布料用牙齒叼住那兩點在齒間輕嚙讓 Mycroft抓著他頭髮的手收得更緊甚至忍不住發出聲音，胸膛會因此震動，唾液會在那兩處留下明顯的痕跡，他穿著上衣卻讓這整個畫面看起來更加色情，當 Mycroft高潮時精液會噴在他的衣服上，白色的混濁半透明液體在灰色的衣服上算不上非常的顯眼，有時他自己的頑皮心起了或故意射在 Mycroft的衣服上，一個人的也許還在不顯眼的範圍內，兩個人的那就是一片淫靡的景象了

 

那會讓 Mycroft在起身時很麻煩，他真好奇他要怎麼把那件衣服脫掉，不過他不會看到的，他會把可能滴下去的東西擦掉然後去浴室洗澡

 

有時候他們真的很像在交往，尤其是他們共進晚餐的夜晚，不一定會上床可是一定會到 Mycroft家，坐在沙發上一起看電視，如果電視節目不是他喜歡的類型他會靠在 Mycroft身上滑手機， Mycroft有時會要他直接躺他腿上，他會用手摸Greg的頭髮，他的髮質硬又直， Mycroft曾經說這就好像在摸一隻硬毛梗犬一樣，Greg翻了他白眼，然後翻身趴在 Mycroft腿上

「這樣才像狗」Greg說著咬了 Mycroft的腿一口，這讓一向處變不驚的公務員跳了起來抗議

「你居然咬我!」 Mycroft說

「下次再說我是那種小動物我會咬另一個地方」Greg瞇著眼威脅，露出牙齒對 Mycroft不懷好意的笑，假裝咬了空氣中不存在的什麼東西，健康的牙齒碰在一起的聲音讓 Mycroft皺了眉

「野蠻」 Mycroft說

「活該」Greg說

「幼稚」 Mycroft說

「口感不錯，再來一口?」Greg對 Mycroft勾勾手

「想都別想」 Mycroft說

 

他們也是會這樣嬉鬧的，但往往在這樣親密相處後 Mycroft會冷淡上一兩天，然後又回到原本那種不濃不淡的關係，就像是刻意保持距離不讓後面的選手追上的接力賽跑，無法交棒的結果就是一直維持著距離，而可能兩個人都別想看到終點線

 

他們做愛後他會抱著 Mycroft，但往往只有短暫的一小會， Mycroft便會起身去沖洗，然後要求他不要這樣抱著他睡覺

「我不是你的泰迪熊」 Mycroft說

「我小時候也不會抱泰迪熊睡覺」Greg說「我以為你喜歡」

「你怎麼會這樣想?」 Mycroft問

「你很放鬆」Greg說

「那是因為我才經歷過性高潮，如果你堅持的話就那一會我是可以接受你這樣把我困在你身上的」 Mycroft說

「你要這樣說也隨你吧」Greg說

  
  


他把車停好後直接進了 Mycroft家，  Mycroft沒做絕他的指紋還能直接進他家門，房子裡很昏暗，餐桌上還有用過的咖啡杯和茶杯，這不是 Mycroft會做的事情，他會把一切收拾乾淨而不是讓用過的杯子晾在桌上不管

 

二樓的走廊有開燈，而 Mycroft書房的燈也開著，他敲了門後進去， Mycroft坐在爐火前，腳邊放著半瓶威士忌手上還拿著酒杯，身上穿著睡衣

「你想做什麼」 Mycroft沒有轉頭

「你還好嗎?」Greg說

「如果是你的善良在作祟，可以省了」 Mycroft喝了一口酒

「我是真的關心你」Greg說「你吃晚餐了嗎?喝了這麼多」他走到 Mycroft身旁拿起了那瓶酒，他記得這瓶之前是沒開過的

「你何必在意，我們並不是那種關係」 Mycroft說「喔對，你是個好人」他帶著諷刺意味的說

「別喝了，這樣空腹喝酒會死人的」Greg說「冰箱應該有些東西，我可以弄些吃的」

「世人皆有一死」 Mycroft說

「別這麼早，酒杯給我」Greg說

「我不需要你來告訴我該怎麼做」 Mycroft說

「該死的! Mycroft，酒杯給我」Greg伸手向 Mycroft討那杯酒

「我知道你人很好，不用繼續強調這點了，回去吧」 Mycroft說

「我不會讓你把自己喝出胃病來的，你這混帳」Greg說「聽著，我知道你感覺像要死了一樣但你真的不能這樣虐待自己，你要是掛了..」

「人都會死! 沒有人在這個世界上是無價的，一切都能被取代，我們總有一天都會死去，我們只不過是世間短暫停留的一粒砂塵，沒有人是特別的!即使是你我，有一天我們都會用某種方式死去然後腐爛成土壤，該死的把你的憐憫心收回去!我不需要你的同情!」 Mycroft把杯子放在桌上時發出了很大的聲響，他站起來瞪視著Greg

 

「我他媽一點都不同情你」Greg抓住了 Mycroft的領子把他拉向自己「我不同情你，我愛你，你這他媽的王八蛋」他放開了 Mycroft的領子時推了他一把讓他摔回扶手椅裡

「你愛我?」 Mycroft大笑「連我自己的母親都不敢看我，你?」他笑得很慘「無論先前對我是什麼看法，只要看到我身上的傷每個人都是那個表情，像是見到了怪物.見到了需要可憐的悲哀東西，而你卻在這之後和我說你愛我?這種善意的表現也太刻意了，到了傷人的程度，若不是我知你甚深我會說你是刻意的」

「…你喝多了」Greg收走了酒杯

「我要去睡了」 Mycroft起身繞過了Greg「回家吧，我會讓安西亞不打擾你的」

「打擾..你以為是安西亞要求我來看你的嗎?」Greg問

「你以為會有別人關心我嗎?」 Mycroft進了房間關上門，接著是上鎖的聲音

 

Greg站在房門前舉起手要敲門，然後又放下了，他去了 Mycroft的書房，他不打算回去

 

Mycroft知道Greg沒有離開，但他也不想見到對方，一直以來他最不想讓Greg見到的傷卻被他看得一清二楚，他不需要同情和憐憫，尤其是Greg這種善良的人的決策會被這種可悲的感情影響，那是情緒勒索和操縱，他最不需要的是一個用同情的眼神看他的……他們不是情人.不是朋友.不是正式的同事，他不需要一個用同情的眼光看他的Greg Lestrade

\------------------------------------------  
原本寫君之墮時的設定包含麥第一次和雷上床有些抗拒脫掉上衣,但在那裏的原因是心理因素,作廢並且被回收到這篇文的就是燒傷這點了  
因為君之墮那篇裡面麥已經夠慘了再加上這點毫無必要,所以回收到這篇變成這個刺蝟麥全身是刺的原因  
  
所有人都只是世間短暫停留的一粒沙塵那段也是君之墮的作廢方案,但這裡的後續和君之墮不一樣,詳情請看下一更


	2. Chapter 2

在產生幻覺的時候他什麼都不確定，Eurus很清楚他的弱點，利用了LSD的特性帶給他最大的噩夢，看不見的熱源就在身後，哪裡都去不了，然後他的大腦接管了一切，老宅起火的回憶成了最好的素材，火堆裡燃燒木材的味道強化了那一切，壓力和對 Sherlock的擔心成為了助燃，幻覺中他見到自己的家人燃燒，火燒到自己的腳邊，還有很多模糊的東西，聲音和影像交織讓他想要掙脫，最後精疲力盡的癱軟在椅子裡，他低著頭閉上眼希望降低這些幻象，提醒自己那些不是真的，連Greg來了他也不確定真假，但他見到火焰爬上探長的褲管，他閉上眼避免見到後續的幻覺

 

最悲哀的是當Greg脫下他的襯衫時，他以為自己身上的傷消失了，LSD就是這樣的東西，隨著你身邊環境和人改變會成為你的天使或者惡魔，然而一覺醒來他就意識到了昨晚犯下的錯誤，Greg看他的眼神讓他感到刺人所以他把對方趕走了

 

人類的眼睛是身上最沉默的控訴者與自白， Mycroft看過太多不同的眼神，他很熟悉那一切背後的意義，厭惡噁心憤怒仇恨排斥反感都只是一道開胃菜而已，不敢看你的那些才是最傷人的，刻意迴避的眼神和強迫自己正視對方以免顯得無禮的人都讓他感到想吐，那種自以為高尚的同情他也見過太多了，在大學裡他短暫的幾次嘗試與人交往最後都是一樣的結果，對方反感的向他道歉甚至直接說那很噁心無法接受，或者明明無法接受卻假裝這不存在因為不想傷人的人他都遇過，前者可以乾淨俐落的斷絕往來，後者在 Mycroft要求分手時還有可能指控他忘恩負義，說些”我對你這麼好你怎麼能這樣對我”的話，彷彿他欠了對方什麼天大恩惠似的

 

大學之後他就沒有再談過感情，讓工作占據他的生活，那樣輕鬆太多了，人們討厭他的眼神比起那種憐憫讓他感到更加舒適，反正從來就沒有人真正的喜歡過他

 

而他自己的家人也沒什麼好說的，他的母親甚至不敢和他談這些，只敢拐著彎問他”好點了嗎?”，但根本不敢聽他說真實的答案，她只想聽到那些”我好多了”的善意謊言，更別提看他的傷口了，他在醫院住了好一陣子，只有他Uncle Rudi來過，因為 Sherlock和 Eurus在別的兒童醫院，所以父母都把心力放在那了

「他們其實來過，在你還沒醒的時候」Rudi說「簽了一些文件，他們還沒從驚嚇中恢復，不過 Sherlock的情況更嚴重了」

「他怎麼了?」當時還小的 Mycroft問

「他在住院這幾天沒有見到 Eurus，把她也忘了，徹徹底底的忘記了自己有過一個妹妹」Rudi說「我正在想該怎麼辦，啊，我得去上班了」他看了手錶起身離開了，他後來出院搬去和Rudi住了，因為他家有空房間，也離醫院比較近，他再次見到 Sherlock已經是數個月後了， Sherlock的記憶變了，他們之間多了很多爭吵，他也無法陪 Sherlock太久，身體上的不適和疼痛讓他無法陪 Sherlock玩所以 Sherlock很快就會到外頭去找能引起他興趣的東西

 

他的父母不敢問他的康復情況，但會間接從Rudi那知道，他得自己一個人去回診，自己向醫生說明情況，自己想辦法照顧好自己的傷，到了一年多以後他的疤痕才停止成長，他算是幸運的，有些人得等上兩年才會等到這一刻，留在他身上的疤怵目驚心，從他入院時就負責他的醫生和護士經常安慰他，他們見過比這更糟的但 Mycroft是他們見過最孤單的一個，別的孩子會有家人陪伴，沒有家人的孩子有專門跟進他們狀況的兒童福利人員和諮詢師，而 Mycroft一直是自己一個

 

燒傷的康復是很可怕的，每次換藥都像是把皮膚掀開一樣，嗎啡讓他感到不舒服可是若是停用他會痛得無法呼吸，血淋淋的傷口癒合後還要經歷漫長的復健，疤痕組織會和肌肉糾纏在一起導致無法正常的活動，他得強迫自己忍著疼痛去做復健以免以後左肩甚至他的脖子的活動受到影響，唯一幸運的是他燒傷的範圍都是衣服可以遮蓋的部分，他休學了幾年其實並不影響他的學業，對 Sherlock來說他就是去住校了而已，他的父母也慷慨地維持這道假象，他回到學校時差不多已經康復了，但無法上體育課也無法忍受炎熱所以一直待在涼爽的冷氣房裡，他燒傷的面積不算小，汗腺壞死導致他更難散熱，其他還正常運作的皮膚出汗就會更多，他也無法安穩的入眠，傷疤在他試圖睡覺時總會發癢，有時候他還會做惡夢，回到那個夜晚當他想要跑去 Sherlock的房間把他叫醒時 Sherlock已經不在了，他自己想逃跑的時候只感到身後突然傳來的熱度然後就被從上方掉落的木頭砸中了，他其實也猜到是 Eurus做的，而 Eurus的房間就在樓上，他的肩膀被重擊讓他趴倒在地，他的記憶是模糊的，他只記得劇痛和恐懼，燃燒的木頭的氣味和自己放聲大叫的聲音，他甚至需要思考才意識到那是他自己的聲音，無法動彈只能任憑火焰燒到自己身上，皮肉被火燒的味道深深的留在了他腦中，大概是求生的意志強烈吧，他不知道怎麼掙脫了逃了出去，他沒有自己逃出門後的記憶，再次醒來已經在醫院裡了

 

他受夠了那些同情的眼神，那些人眼中的自己在他脫下上衣的同時就消失了，被取而代之的是一個需要被憐憫的東西，他已經看過無數次自己這個人的存在從別人眼中消失的那一刻

 

他不想看到那出現在Greg眼中，他不想見到自己這個人的存在被取代，規矩和距離以及謊言能保護他們兩人，Greg可以有比他更好的伴侶，一個不這個多要求.沒有這麼多隱瞞的人，他不求太多，他保持著這樣的距離就算明天這個男人選擇了別人他也能祝福對方

  
  


手機鬧鐘震動的聲音讓他醒來，他今天放假，大可以回去繼續睡，但最後他還是起床了，他去盥洗後穿了一件休閒服想要下樓吃點東西，一開房間門就看見了早就等在門外的雷斯垂德讓他把門甩上了，但悶爆聲傳來讓 Mycroft低頭看了一眼，一本硬皮厚書塞在門縫間擋住他關門

「你想做什麼」 Mycroft按著門從三指寬的門縫瞪視著Greg，堅硬的木門在皮質書封面壓出了一道痕跡，Greg的手指夾在書本裡但他似乎一點都不受影響

「我又不是要咬你」Greg說

「你這是騷擾了」 Mycroft說

「我先告訴安西亞不能派特工來了，所以你可以省下一通電話了」Greg說「我給你做了早餐」

「Piss off.」 Mycroft用最快的速度把那本書從門縫間推出去然後關上門並上鎖

「我得去上班了」Greg聽起來不慍不火「記得吃東西」

 

Mycroft聽見下樓的聲音，他確定家裡只剩下自己後才出房間，Greg在他書房躺椅上過夜的，壁爐已經熄滅了，書架上缺了本書，八成就是剛才被當成門擋的那本，是百科全書的其中一本，書根本沒被放回原位也不在書房裡，這讓 Mycroft眼神死的瞪著那個空格，他的強迫症都要犯了

 

他下樓泡了咖啡，餐桌上有做好的三明治，他拉開椅子時找到了他不見的書，被攤開放在椅子上，那一頁還被貼上了便條紙

把書放到桌上坐下，喝了口咖啡讀了便條

[讀這裡]便條上這樣寫還畫上了朝下的箭頭指著一張圖片下的說明文字

 

書攤開的那一頁是貝類的介紹

 

“…當沙或者其他異物進入無法被排出時貝類會分泌珍珠質包裹，隨歲月累積便逐漸形成珍珠…”

 

他撕下了便條紙，在光線下黃色的紙張透了光，他也察覺到了背面也有寫東西

 

[我們都只是世間短暫停留的一粒沙，但與誰共度這段時間會使結果不同]

「意外的很會說話」 Mycroft撕掉了那張便條揉成團把書闔上結果封底也有一張便條紙

 

[I know that I’m not your boyfriend ， But I want to be with you.]

 

Mycroft撕掉了這張紙放在桌上然後開始仔細的檢查書裡面還有沒有別的便條紙最後在書脊上找到一張條狀的最小張的便條上寫著

[加上這張一共三張，早安]

 

「…這傢伙」 Mycroft把這張也揉成廢紙丟進了垃圾桶，三明治是他喜歡的口味和做法，六年了這東西他吃過太多次了，去掉的吐司邊Greg會拿去沾某種甜的醬當成早餐的點心吃掉，他還被笑過和小孩一樣不吃邊

 

想起那個人笑起來的模樣， Mycroft放下了手上的咖啡杯神情有些落寞

「That bastard」 Mycroft自言自語，收拾了放過三明治的盤子

  
  


他拿著那本書回到書房把書放回架上並拿了另一本書閱讀但無法專注，最後他把書放下拉了毯子蓋著閉上眼小憩

 

他們上床一個多月後Greg曾經問過一次，關於他的上衣的問題

「真的不脫掉?」Greg問「你也流了很多汗，這樣不舒服吧?」他的手放在 Mycroft身上，被汗水浸溼的棉質上衣顏色變得深淺不一

「No」 Mycroft堅持

「能告訴我原因嗎?」Greg問

「不行」 Mycroft說

「Ok，那我知道了」Greg微笑著低頭親了他，然後把他的勃起對準自己的後穴緩慢的坐下直到 Mycroft完全進入，他笑起來該死的迷人

之後Greg便沒有再問過，有時候激情之下他會把手伸進 Mycroft衣服裡， Mycroft會在他碰到自己的疤前抓住他的手，Greg會輕聲的說抱歉然後給他一個吻再繼續

只要沒有碰到他的疤他會默許Greg的手在他衣服體下探索，他喜歡那種碰觸，溫柔的.親密的愛撫，他也想直接感受另一個人的體溫，想讓那雙強壯有力的手碰觸自己身上每一寸，他把這些想法掃到一旁提醒自己那是不可能的事

他也不會讓Greg抱著自己太久，他穿的棉質上衣大多很薄，他如果多觀察一下就會發現底下的觸感不是普通皮膚了

  
  
  


在蘇格蘭場Greg進辦公室就見到 Sherlock和John，他們正在和迪摩克拿案子

「 Sherlock，借一步說話」Greg把人叫來後關上了辦公室的門

「你睡書房」 Sherlock說「顯然還沒有和好」

「別在傷口上灑鹽」John說

「我們不是男朋友的關係」Greg說

「如果你堅持這套說法，好吧」John吐槽

「你顯然有什麼想問的?」 Sherlock問

「你印象中 Mycroft受過什麼嚴重的傷嗎?」Greg問

「基本上沒有一個會留下永久的後遺症或者明顯的痕跡，除了他在中學時顯然摔傷了肩膀，左肩的肌肉構成和右肩不同」 Sherlock說

「所以你真的不知道」Greg說

「 Mycroft怎麼了嗎?」John問

「沒什麼，你們可以走了」Greg說「迪摩克正在找你們」他指著玻璃隔間外正在朝他們招手的迪摩克

  
  
  


Mycroft午睡醒來下樓時在客廳見到了Greg

「你該在工作才是」 Mycroft面無表情的說

「我請假提早下班」Greg說

「我得說你很會耍小聰明」 Mycroft說

「希望那本書沒被門夾壞」Greg說

「封面有點凹痕但不是個問題」 Mycroft走向Greg「你還想幹嘛?」

「好好地坐下來和你談」Greg拉了 Mycroft一把讓他坐在沙發上，手按在 Mycroft膝蓋上靠了過去

「你如果想問的是我的傷怎麼來的，你去過我的老家，是那時候受的傷」 Mycroft退開和Greg保持了距離

「你怎麼會覺得我想問這個?」Greg問

「因為每個人接下來的問題都是這個」 Mycroft說

「我其實大約猜到了」Greg說

「但你就是想知道自己猜得對不對，你們都是」 Mycroft帶著戒備的模樣靠在沙發的另一端遠離Greg

「 Mycroft我其實很久以前就隱約猜到你身上有疤了」Greg說「你的袖子捲上去的時候我看到了一點，所以我當時就假設這是原因了」

「這是什麼時候的事」 Mycroft問

「四年前」Greg說

「…….」 Mycroft有些不自在的調整了坐姿

「我可以理解你為什麼這麼有防禦心..」Greg被打斷了

「不!你不可能明白!」 Mycroft怒斥

「…抱歉，你說得對，我不可能明白」Greg說「我是真心的， Mycroft，我愛你，那不是同情或者可憐什麼的，那是我真正的想法，是你一直在拒絕我，我不想逼你做你不想做的事，無論是脫掉你的上衣或者進入一段認真的感情關係」

「你不是第一個想用善意解決這個問題的人，我能告訴你那最後證明只會讓你自己活在謊言中」 Mycroft說「你可以假裝什麼都沒看到但最後你也會無法忍受的」

「Myc」Greg伸手要握 Mycroft的手但 Mycroft把手抽走了

「Please don’t.」 Mycroft把手放進口袋

「那很難讓人無視」Greg說

「看吧」 Mycroft說

「也確實令人不安」Greg說

「我就說了」 Mycroft語調冷漠，他已經知道這會到來了，每一個人一旦誠實告訴他這些，接著就是道歉和道別

「因為那看起來非常痛苦」Greg說

「…」 Mycroft看著Greg不發一語

「I love you.」Greg握住了 Mycroft的插在口袋裡那隻手的手腕「I care about you.」他靠了過去在 Mycroft耳邊親吻「Be with me， Please.」他跪在沙發上一手越過 Mycroft按在扶手上把 Mycroft困在他與沙發之間， Mycroft低頭迴避了Greg的視線

「你會後悔的」 Mycroft低聲地說

「如果你現在拒絕我你才會後悔」Greg說，他的手放上 Mycroft的左肩「這只是你的一部分，就和你的紅頭髮一樣，別人也許並不喜歡但他們都可以死一邊去」

「拜託不要給我這種虛假的希望」 Mycroft聲音哽咽「拜託你就直接離開吧，求你不要這樣…」

Greg偏過頭親吻膽怯受傷的男人，他現在就像是一隻被拔掉了爪牙畏懼火焰和人類接觸的野獸，他輕柔但堅定的把 Mycroft擁入懷中

 

「對不起，我需要點時間獨處」 Mycroft最後輕推開Greg站起身，但這是他讓Greg抱過最久的一次

「不趕我走了?」Greg問

「那顯然一點用處都沒有，你還在這」 Mycroft說，但他的表情已經放鬆平靜了許多

「晚點叫外送來吃?」Greg微笑

「也許吧」 Mycroft上樓去了，Greg聽見房間門關上的聲音

 

他在客廳看了一會電視，手機收到了 Mycroft傳來的訊息

[上來找我]-M

Greg沒想太多關掉了電視上樓去敲了房門，門的鎖已經被打開了他便直接開門進去， Mycroft只穿著內褲和他的棉質上衣坐在床沿，房間裡的燈亮著所以他沒有往那方面想，如果他們要上床 Mycroft會把燈切得很暗， Mycroft向他招手要他過來

 

他走到 Mycroft面前時 Mycroft站起來抓住了他的領子把他拉入一個深吻中，唇舌之間糾纏變得熱烈時 Mycroft把Greg甩到床上跨坐在他腰間解開探長的襯衫

「這麼突然?」Greg問

「不做拉倒」 Mycroft說

Greg笑了一下，他的手放在 Mycroft腰上，這是他的習慣，手指沿著脊椎往下溜，雙手不客氣的伸進內褲裡揉捏 Mycroft的臀瓣，他摸到了一些潤滑液， Mycroft跪起來讓Greg把他的內褲拉下一些，手指很容易的侵入了溫暖濕潤的腸道中，他躺在床上看到 Mycroft身體因為前列腺被壓過而微微顫抖了一下，他把手指抽出來讓 Mycroft從他身上起來，他快速的脫掉了襯衫和褲子把衣物丟在地上爬上床扯掉了 Mycroft的內褲，他的手伸入 Mycroft衣服底下， Mycroft抓住了他的手腕，當他想道歉並把手收回時 Mycroft把他的手往上帶，讓他把他的衣服掀起

「Myc?」Greg看了 Mycroft

「脫掉我的上衣」 Mycroft坐起身看著Greg說

「你確定嗎?」Greg問

「你敢嗎?」 Mycroft近乎是面無表情的問

 

Greg露齒微笑毫不猶豫的把 Mycroft的上衣脫了把他壓在床上， Mycroft愣住了

「你這表情真可愛，好像你真的很人畜無害一樣」Greg笑著親了 Mycroft的鼻尖和嘴角，然後啃吻他的脖子，手在 Mycroft胸口撫摸，這讓 Mycroft從脊椎底感到一陣酥麻感直往上傳，他一直想要這樣的直接接觸，溫暖有力的手撫摸著他的胸膛，帶著槍繭的手指玩弄著他的乳尖，Greg沒有刻意避開他從左肩蔓延到胸骨的那片傷疤，他完全不在乎的讓他的手撫過那片疤痕組織，Greg親吻他的傷疤時他身體緊繃了起來，他知道自己不該有太強烈的防備心態，Greg顯然注意到了這點親了他的眉心

「你不喜歡的話我不會這樣做的」Greg向 Mycroft保證

「你不必這樣做，那沒有意義，那部份幾乎沒有感覺了」 Mycroft說

「如果我想這樣做你允許嗎?」Greg問

「這…」 Mycroft不知道該怎麼應對，他沒有想過Greg會有這個反應「如果你堅持，隨便你吧」

「如果你感到不舒服隨時可以阻止我」Greg承諾，現在的 Mycroft卸下了防備和武裝，柔軟的讓人想咬一口，平時他們那種上床和爭強似的模樣今天都蕩然無存

 

Mycroft隱藏著自己如坐針氈的事實但Greg看得出來他很不安，Greg知道自己的表情和肢體語言正被觀察著，這個事實除了讓他想笑和心酸外別無其他了， Mycroft認定了自己有極高的可能性會被傷害，因為他不相信Greg真的接受自己，這才是他突然要求上床的原因

 

「…轉過去」Greg帶著指示的語氣讓 Mycroft看了他一眼想確定這是什麼意思「你聽見了，轉過去」他拉起 Mycroft

「幹什麼」 Mycroft的防備升起了，如果他是一隻貓的話他的耳朵已經往後壓準備舉起爪子了

「手放在牆上」Greg推了 Mycroft一把讓他轉身，帶著半強制性的把他推到床頭讓他面對牆面， Mycroft半推半就的被夾在牆與Greg之間，枕頭被Greg推到旁邊去了

「你他媽在幹啥麼?」 Mycroft感覺到炙熱的胸膛貼上自己的後背時險些咬到了自己的舌頭，Greg的雙手環著他的腰，手交疊在他的腹部上， Mycroft是跪在床上的，Greg就跪在他腳之間， Mycroft感覺得到貼在自己臀縫間的勃起，Greg不急著進入正題

「我一直很想這樣做」Greg親吻 Mycroft的後頸，嘴唇貼上了頸椎嚙咬，一隻手從腰椎往上愛撫，不輕不重的按過脊椎兩側緊繃的肌肉，他的手越接近肩膀往下蔓延的那一片疤痕 Mycroft的身體就越緊繃，所以他把手移到 Mycroft胸前搓揉胸前兩點「我一直想要這樣碰你」他靠在 Mycroft肩上在他耳邊說「這樣抱著你，看著你…」他舔咬 Mycroft敏感的耳廓，確定 Mycroft不會嘗試掙脫後他環住 Mycroft腰部的那隻手也放開，往 Mycroft腿間去，手指在白嫩的大腿內側輕撫麻癢的感覺讓血液逐漸往下集中，Greg握住 Mycroft尚未勃起的陰莖套弄「像這樣抱緊你，感受你身體興奮的顫抖」舌尖舔過 Mycroft的耳垂，他低聲地說「你喜歡這樣嗎?」他親吻 Mycroft的左肩「被我碰觸.擁抱」他的手撫上 Mycroft的脖頸，環著他的喉嚨使他抬頭「喜歡嗎?」他親了 Mycroft的臉問

Mycroft點了頭

「告訴我，說出來」Greg在手上沾了潤滑液抹在自己硬得發痛的勃起上，硬挺的柱身在臀縫間磨蹭「Say it， and I will give you what you want.」

「YES!」 Mycroft終於被磨光了理智說了出來「Yes I like it!」身後輕笑的聲音和粗重的呼吸聲以及貼上光裸的背部的肉體讓 Mycroft懷疑他自己是不是還在那該死的迷幻藥影響中，這種事情好得不像真的，但被粗長的性器緩緩侵入體內的熟悉感還有那種使他膝頭發軟的痠麻都讓他知道這是正在發生的事情

 

「腳分開點」Greg在他耳邊說，同時把膝蓋卡入 Mycroft腿間分開他的腿

 

Mycroft向後伸手尋找Greg，Greg知道他想要什麼便把下巴靠在 Mycroft肩上，不時親咬他的脖子，同時不斷的把自己往 Mycroft體內更深處埋， Mycroft的手撐在牆上，他把頭靠在自己手臂上，Greg後來直起身好更容易活動，他這樣更能操到 Mycroft的前列腺，他的雙手扣在 Mycroft骨盆兩側，有時候他會撫摸或者親吻 Mycroft的身體

「你真乖」Greg的手掌放在 Mycroft的肩胛骨之間，他感覺得到身下男人劇烈的喘氣所造成的變化，空氣進入胸腔擴張了肺部又急速的呼出，因為興奮而體溫上升，蒼白的皮膚冒出一層薄汗，他幾乎完全退出然後對準前列腺一次插入到最深，反覆數次每次都讓 Mycroft不由自主地發出呻吟，他緩慢的插入和抽出，那圈肌肉不自主的收縮著像是身體主人渴求被填滿一樣

「該死的，你到底還幹不幹」被這種慢節奏磨得煩躁的 Mycroft終於恢復了平時的模樣，想反過來咬在和自己交配的對象的獅子似的轉過去對Greg露出了牙咬牙切齒的說

「我是看你都快跪不穩了才想說慢一點的」Greg見 Mycroft終於擺脫了他那種不安的模樣後痞笑著回嘴，他從 Mycroft體內退出，然後讓 Mycroft躺下，他撈起 Mycroft的腿架在腰間，抬起他的臀部插入開始不客氣甚至是很粗魯的操著身下的男人， Mycroft的手揪著他後腦杓的頭髮拉他低頭深吻，舌頭在利齒之間交纏，呻吟被悶在兩人口中，修長的腿勾在Greg腰上催他進入的更深，直到 Mycroft在兩人之間製造了一片溼黏

「比平常快了點，今天感覺比較刺激嗎?」Greg調侃，被 Mycroft在肩上踹了一腳

「不要得了便宜還賣乖」 Mycroft的腳踝被抓住了收不回來「放開我」

「你以為我會被你的傷嚇跑嗎?」Greg放開了 Mycroft，手指在蒼白的男人身上流連

「嚇跑是不會，但人是很喜歡說謊的生物，尤其是自以為是的善意謊言」 Mycroft說

「你還認為我在說謊嗎?」Greg問

「你可能相信自己說的是實話，但沒有經過時間累積你不會知道你自己是否真的能夠接受這一切」 Mycroft的神情疲憊，不是因為性而是他的糟糕的過去經驗

「那我現在是你的男友了嗎?」Greg依然跪坐在床上俯視著 Mycroft

「這有待商議」 Mycroft說「話說回來，你他媽射在裡面了對吧」他瞪了Greg一眼

「是誰用腳勾著我不放的啊」Greg說

「我要去洗澡」 Mycroft起身，Greg也跟著來了「我要先洗」

「一起洗啊」Greg說「你可別告訴我你碰了水會變身啊」

「你有時候相當無賴」 Mycroft說

「你不就喜歡我這樣嗎?」Greg挑眉

「我先說，我不打算在浴室做第二輪」 Mycroft說

「你以為我有那個體力嗎?我上了一整天班，你還真瞧的起我」Greg笑

「我是趕不走你的對吧」 Mycroft眼神死的說

「你可以嘗試看看?」Greg微笑

 

他最後跟著 Mycroft進了淋浴間，溫暖的蒸氣很快充滿了淋浴間，Greg站在一旁等 Mycroft，那片疤痕很可怕，他完全可以理解為什麼 Mycroft會對這相關的一切有那麼大的反應，他成長的過程中有太多痛苦的經歷了， Sherlock甚至不知道 Mycroft燒傷過，他猜他的父母根本不會提起這件事

 

Mycroft把身體洗乾淨後在蓮蓬頭下站了許久任熱水撒在自己頭上

「 Mycroft你在發呆嗎?」Greg靠過去從背後抱住 Mycroft

「該死」 Mycroft的聲音沙啞「所以我才不想讓你跟來」

Mycroft的情緒顯然到了臨界值而Greg這一關心無疑是往已經滿了的的水杯裡投了一顆大石，淚腺久違的運轉了起來，Greg關掉了水，浴室裡的蒸汽多得讓人窒息， Mycroft自己顯然對流眼淚這件事感到羞恥和無法置信，他讓Greg抱住了自己，他把臉靠在比自己稍矮卻健壯許多的男人肩上，隱藏著自己的表情，Greg把手放在 Mycroft背上抱著他

「抱歉，如果你直接告訴我，我會讓你獨處的」Greg說

 

Mycroft在情緒逐漸平復時開了水，溫水從頭上灑下，和眼淚混合一起流下臉龐，只有短暫的瞬間Greg才看見了 Mycroft哭的模樣， Mycroft把自己沖乾淨後不發一語的離開了浴室，Greg快速的衝過澡後回到房間只見到 Mycroft穿著一條乾淨的內褲手上拿著他通常穿的棉質上衣坐在床邊發呆

「你想吃些什麼嗎?我去叫外送」Greg走向 Mycroft站在他面前把手放在他的肩膀上問

「任你安排」 Mycroft說

「你怎麼了?」Greg關心的問，通常這時候 Mycroft會進入疏遠模式，用各種理由掙脫他們剛形成的親密感，甚至直接說要工作就離開，但現在的 Mycroft並不是那回事

「沒什麼，只是不用急著把衣服穿上這件事對我來說造成的震撼遠超過預期，這明明不是什麼大事」 Mycroft把衣服套上也穿上他的休閒褲「我去泡茶」

  
  


他們吃過晚餐，一起看了電視， Mycroft沒有試著逃離，有時候他會不自覺地去摸自己的左肩

 

睡前 Mycroft也沒有要Greg回家或者去睡客房，默許了Greg留下過夜

Greg洗澡後穿著以前留在 Mycroft家的內褲和睡袍就在家裡到處跑了，他也只穿一條內褲睡覺，如果 Mycroft肯的話他會多拿一些休閒服過來放在他家的，至少拿件球衣來當睡衣，夏天時 Mycroft都會把冷氣開的很強所以他還會睡到和 Mycroft搶被子，原先他只覺得 Mycroft怕熱又堅持穿七分袖是個怪人，但現在看來就很合理了，受傷讓他的散熱能力變差，而他左手的傷偏偏蔓延到手肘上幾吋，穿短袖會被看見

 

「你在擦乳液啊?」Greg去浴室刷牙時看見 Mycroft正在擦乳液「原來你洗澡後經常有一個特別的味道是乳液啊，我本來還在想你的沐浴乳不是這味道，難怪你皮膚摸起來總是很好」他聞了一下 Mycroft，那種淡淡的香甜氣味他很喜歡

「通常是洗澡後擦的，剛才忘了」 Mycroft把乳液抹在左手臂上，Greg很快的意識到那不是為了皮膚好或者單純的皮膚乾燥而擦的，是擦在受傷的部位上的

「需要我幫忙嗎?背後不太方便吧」Greg好意的微笑， Mycroft猶豫了一下後點了頭，Greg按了些乳液在手上幫 Mycroft擦，以有傷疤的部分為主，多餘的就抹開「還有哪要擦嗎?」

「沒有，這樣快多了，謝謝」 Mycroft摸摸自己左肩胛的那片疤，通常他得多花點時間才能做完

「你一直都需要這樣做嗎?」Greg拉起 Mycroft的手把手上剩餘的乳液抹在他的手臂上，手指稍微用力幫每日埋首文件之中的公務員按摩

「傷口癒合以後一直是，現在是因為受傷的地方沒有皮膚的功能所以更容易乾裂不舒服，秋冬時我就得花時間處理這個問題」 Mycroft說「我也因為這樣更怕熱，我想你已經知道原因了」

「之後如果我再就讓我幫這個忙吧?」Greg微笑著對 Mycroft說「有人幫忙總是比較輕鬆對吧，你也不用像在拉筋一樣花大把時間在這上面」

「嗯」 Mycroft含糊的應了聲洗了手上床去睡了

 

Greg只穿了內褲所以暖氣開的比較強些，這讓穿著長袖長褲睡衣的 Mycroft很不舒服，太熱了

「我把暖氣調低些?」Greg說

「那樣你會冷」 Mycroft說

Mycroft坐起身想了想把睡衣褲脫了和Greg一樣只穿內褲睡

「你平常會這樣睡嗎?」Greg在被窩裡靠向 Mycroft抱住對方後才肯定他真的是如他猜的脫掉了睡衣，房間裡一盞燈都沒開他剛才是用有限的夜視能力判斷 Mycroft在脫衣服的

「你以後就會知道了，你今天問太多問題了」 Mycroft往Greg懷裡靠了靠閉上眼，希望明天他醒來不會發現這只是那場LSD幻象的一部分，和Greg直接分享彼此的體溫的感覺讓他可以忍受這個不舒服的睡姿

 

哈德森太太罵過他冷血動物，現在他也這麼覺得，他對另一人身上的溫度的渴求就像蜥蜴需要曬太陽一樣熱切

  
  
  


[兩天後蘇格蘭場]

「所以你和 Mycroft和好了」 Sherlock看了Greg一眼就說

「正式交往中」Greg說

「準備登記結婚?」John問

「剛開始交往」Greg說

「前面的六年是試用期嗎?」John憋笑

「大概是，謝謝，請幫我把這份轉交給迪摩克，安妮」Greg精神煥發的笑容讓拿文件進來的菜鳥女警和他對上眼時害羞的低了頭拿了轉交的文件快步的逃走了

 

幾個月後他退租了他的公寓搬去和 Mycroft同居，他們都堅持交往才幾個月而已，先前那無論是什麼都算不上是交往

Greg發現 Mycroft其實很喜歡被擁抱，只是不喜歡承認而已

Sherlock最後還是發現了 Mycroft身上的疤痕，因為他們一起掉進了冬天夜裡的泰晤士河裡，至於原因實在太過複雜，簡單幾個字總結:案子.矮人.手槍和吹箭，為了閃避結果這對兄弟一起掉進河裡了

外頭幾乎能下雪的溫度讓脫掉濕透的衣服避免失溫成為了優先事項，逮捕完成後Greg只見到 Mycroft和 Sherlock在警用船艙裡圍著一個簡陋的小暖爐披著毛毯取暖，他們顯然剛談過一場， Sherlock依然在看 Mycroft身上的疤，和他一起進船艙找這對兄弟的John在 Mycroft用毯子蓋住前看見了 Mycroft的燒傷痕跡，Greg碰了一下John的手臂暗示他假裝沒看到

 

Mycroft不再穿著衣服和他上床了，但要他完全放下防備心花了好幾個禮拜的時間，他會打赤膊出現在Greg面前，但有時候他還是會反射的出現要遮蔽身體的動作，他會讓Greg幫他擦乳液，一起泡澡或沖澡

 

夏天時Greg放假想去游泳，差點開口問 Mycroft要不要一起，然後他想到 Mycroft根本就沒有泳衣這種東西

「你會游泳嗎?」Greg問

「當然會，冬天落水那次是我自己游上來的」 Mycroft說「但我無法去海邊，也不會去公共泳池，陽光和人群都是問題，所以你可能得另尋泳伴了」

「你泳技為什麼不會退步?」Greg問

「我每年一次的度假我會去渡假村過，有一部分房型自帶私人泳池，我會在那游」 Mycroft說「我其實有泳褲，只是收在櫃子最底，所以你猜測的是錯誤的」

「那我只能約John了」Greg說

「一個月後我要去度假，一起來吧」 Mycroft在Greg收拾游泳用品的時候說「替你送出請假文件了」

「你是怎麼…唉，算了，你在內部資料上動手腳也不是第一次了，去幾天?」Greg問

「八天七夜，如果你想約John去最好現在打給他，不然接下來有很高機率他會因為 Sherlock抽不了身」 Mycroft淡定的看著報紙說

  
  


一年後Greg在思考該送 Mycroft什麼生日禮物，最後在和同事聚餐回家的路上看到了喜歡的東西

「請問這個是在販賣的嗎?」Greg指著放在櫃台上的東西

「是的，要買一個嗎?有五種顏色」看起來是亞裔和白人混血的年輕人問

「這個，可以幫我包起來嗎?謝謝」Greg拿著那個小小的盒子回家

 

Mycroft回家時天還沒暗，Greg已經回來了可是不在室內，他直接走到後院去，有時候他們會在那抽菸，果不其然Greg坐在外頭抽菸，他看見 Mycroft回來向他招了手， Mycroft拉開去後院的落地窗時聽見了輕脆陌生的聲音抬頭一看，一個精緻的玻璃風鈴掛在屋簷下隨風擺動，透明的玻璃上畫著兩隻金魚，一黑一灰，水面上還畫上了一些櫻花瓣

「我選了金魚的，生日快樂」Greg說「這很漂亮吧，玻璃做的，回來的時候跟人撞了一下我還擔心撞碎了」

「你怎麼知道我的正確生日?我只有告訴過你月份」 Mycroft站在屋簷下看著風鈴，上面畫的金魚很精巧

「 Sherlock那有一張你的證件，幫你討回來了」Greg從口袋拿出證件還給 Mycroft

「我就知道」 Mycroft把那張證件收好

「你喜歡嗎?我不知道你會想要什麼就買了這個」Greg熄掉了菸走到 Mycroft身旁

「很久沒有人幫我過生日了」 Mycroft看著風鈴上的兩隻金魚「很特別，我很喜歡，謝謝你」

「你說過人都只是短暫停留世間的沙粒」Greg說「但這麼漂亮的東西也是用沙子做出來的，只要不是單獨一個，就算是沙也能變得很不一樣的」

「我開始懷疑你平常是假裝口才一般了」 Mycroft忍不住說

「我的口才是真的不怎麼樣，我的歷任英文老師都能證明這點」Greg說

 

風鈴隨風叮鈴叮鈴的響著，逐漸變暗的天變成了一種灰藍，從透明的風鈴看過去，兩隻金魚好像在一片深藍的水中游泳

 

「我買了杯子蛋糕給你，生日快樂」Greg說「我們進去吧，外頭開始變冷了」他把 Mycroft帶進屋裡，金魚風鈴在晚風中飄盪著，清脆的聲音和冷風一起被擋在落地窗外，屋裡Greg正在給那個小小的杯子蛋糕插上一根蠟燭祝Mycroft生日快樂

**[END]**

* * *

  
  
玻璃是用矽沙燒製的,麥說了人都只是短暫停留的沙粒,放一本書攤開到珍珠形成那一頁本來是想用在君之墮的,但沒有空間可以插入而且君之墮裡面探長的EQ太高,麥也很信任他,所以他們用不著這種拐彎抹角的方式,於是這個腦洞就用在這了我這就乖乖滾回去寫<婚前出差>


End file.
